


Fight

by dasfreefree, imagine_that_haikyuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, F/M, Female!Reader - Freeform, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24625747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasfreefree/pseuds/dasfreefree, https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine_that_haikyuu/pseuds/imagine_that_haikyuu
Summary: You get into a fight with your boyfriend and things seems pretty grim right now.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Yamaguchi Tadashi/Reader
Kudos: 63





	1. Kuroo

**Author's Note:**

> These scenarios were originally posted on October 28, 2016 to our [tumblr](https://imagine-that-haikyuu.tumblr.com/post/152450025773/scenario-with-tsukki-kuroo-iwai-yams-and-suga). Some edits have been made since then.
> 
> Writer: Rachel Lauren
> 
> Anonymous asked: scenario with tsukki, kuroo, iwai, yams and suga aNGST where they get into a really really heated fight with their s/o and she like storms out and then it starts to get later and later in the day and soon its really dark and v v late and no one can find her and the guys start like lowkey freaking out or just how they would handle the situation? :333 sorry f thats too many characters!

_From: Kozume Kenma_

_To: Kuroo Tetsurou_

_Sent: 12:24 AM_

_Message: I’d never seen him before._

Shit.

When Kenma had first texted him about you that night, Kuroo assumed you had found your way to Kenma’s dorm. He’d find you there, safe and sound, with a game controller in your hands. It would be a tense few moments, but you would stand up and thank Kenma for letting you stay with him so late into the night. Kuroo would walk you back to your place, the first minute or so of the trip also tense. Eventually, one of you would pipe up and quietly work it out under the light of a streetlamp. Then, you would walk home hand-in-hand and give him a kiss goodnight. That’s how it had always been.

But now, according to the texts that his friend sent him, things were unfolding differently than he anticipated. Kenma had only run into you while he was out picking up food from the convenience store. When he asked about Kuroo, you had given him a sort of non-answer, visibly upset about something. You and the unknown guy you were with left before introducing the stranger to your friend.

Kuroo picked up the pace. It _had_ to be that playground a few blocks from the store. You had a habit of going there some nights because you wouldn’t have to worry about little kids wanting to use the swing. He also couldn’t think of any other place at the moment because his mind had wandered to only one thought: who were you with? It rung in his head like a mantra repeatedly, but hardly comforting.

As he approached the playground, he could clearly see two figures under the pool of light that hung over the swings. One was you and the other, he couldn’t say. The two of you swung listlessly, but the cables on the equipment still squeaked in the quiet of the night. Kuroo had only just passed the short chain link fence that surrounded the area when the stranger stood up and faced you.

“I have to go now, (L/N). Do you want me to walk you back?”

You shook your head. Your shoes scraped along the ground as you stopped your idle swinging. “No, I’m going to stay here a little longer.”

“Alright, but please consider what I told you,” he said with a firm tone. After a brief pause, his voice became gentle. “Stay safe, (L/N). It’s late.”

The stranger made his way towards the playground’s entrance, only noticing Kuroo’s presence when he looked up from the ground. Kuroo glared at him with an expression somewhere between suspicion and indifference. The stranger blinked in surprise, but then lowered his shoulders and gaze almost in defeat.

“The fact that you knew where she was without anyone telling you is probably a good thing,” the stranger sighed. He smiled faintly before walking past Kuroo. Over his shoulder, he called out once more, “Good luck.”

There wasn’t any malice in his tone, but even Kuroo felt rather mocked. That would be an issue for another time. He turned his attention back to you and approached your swing.

“Tetsu,” you cried. Even though your back was to him and your voice was soft, it stopped him in his tracks. You turned your head only slightly, just enough to throw your words over your shoulder. “Tetsu, you should sit. We need to talk.”


	2. Iwaizumi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These scenarios were originally posted on October 28, 2016 to our [tumblr](https://imagine-that-haikyuu.tumblr.com/post/152450025773/scenario-with-tsukki-kuroo-iwai-yams-and-suga). Some edits have been made since then.
> 
> Writer: Rachel Lauren
> 
> Anonymous asked: scenario with tsukki, kuroo, iwai, yams and suga aNGST where they get into a really really heated fight with their s/o and she like storms out and then it starts to get later and later in the day and soon its really dark and v v late and no one can find her and the guys start like lowkey freaking out or just how they would handle the situation? :333 sorry f thats too many characters!

He found you exactly where he figured you would be: seated on one of the benches encompassing the elaborate fountain at the center of this part of the park. It was the top of the hour and any moment the light show would begin.

Iwaizumi was breathless from having bolted from his room upon hearing that it was close to midnight and you still weren’t back at your apartment. Relief flooded over him at the sight of you seated and unharmed, but it gave way instantly to a new frustration. He approached you slowly, but without a sense of caution.

“(F/N), what were you thinking?” he asked. You turned immediately at the sound of his voice. It was loud; you weren’t sure if it was because he was still visibly upset with you or if it was because he wanted you to hear him over the music. Or maybe both.

“I’m…” you started, hesitating only to let out a shaky sigh. “I’m not ready to see you yet.”

The words felt heavy against upbeat melody. Iwaizumi clenched his fists and you turned your attention back to the fountain.

“I’m not talking to you about that right now. Do you know how worried you made everyone? It’s late, (F/N)! You could at least have had the decency to answer your _phone_.”

The fountain spouted wildly with the changing light colors. If the two of you had been any closer to it, you might have been splashed. The last time he was here with you was earlier in the summer, when the light show first began. Your eyes had sparkled at the sight of the water jumping in perfect synchronization to the sweeping music that played over speakers around the park. Hues of red and pink from the light sequence illuminated your face and Iwaizumi had sworn you never looked so beautiful in all his years of knowing you. He kissed you right then, despite the large crowd, as if it had just been the two of you there. That time you had been right in front of the fountain, and withdrew from him with a delighted squeal as the water hit your clothes.

Except now, it really was the two of you alone, and the air between you was hardly romantic. Your eyes wavered as you gazed at the fountain, on the verge of spilling tears.

“I’m sorry, Hajime, about worrying you,” you muttered. Despite your dewy eyes, you straightened your back and turned to face him. “But I can’t say anything about what happened before. At least not yet.”

Iwaizumi’s jaw tightened at your words; this hadn’t been a normal lover’s spat like he assumed it was, especially not after that kind of statement. Maybe Oikawa had made him watch too many movies with him as a kid, but he was pretty sure this was the part where the love interests made up with one another. They were both supposed to apologize and kiss passionately before holding each other tightly while one of them cried a little more. Maybe the one who wasn’t crying would make a quip to make the other one giggle and then they’d head off hand-in-hand. The setting was practically made for this moment.

This wasn’t going according to script.

Of course not, he thought, this isn’t a dumb movie.


	3. Yamaguchi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These scenarios were originally posted on October 28, 2016 to our [tumblr](https://imagine-that-haikyuu.tumblr.com/post/152450025773/scenario-with-tsukki-kuroo-iwai-yams-and-suga). Some edits have been made since then.
> 
> Writer: Rachel Lauren
> 
> Anonymous asked: scenario with tsukki, kuroo, iwai, yams and suga aNGST where they get into a really really heated fight with their s/o and she like storms out and then it starts to get later and later in the day and soon its really dark and v v late and no one can find her and the guys start like lowkey freaking out or just how they would handle the situation? :333 sorry f thats too many characters!

It’s not that he doesn’t get angry, it’s that Yamaguchi just isn’t as prone to blowing up when he is, except for this very moment. There have only been a handful of those times, mostly related to his siblings: when he was five and his little brother broke his favorite action figure, when he was ten and his older sister and her friends placed his hand in warm water while he slept so he’d wet the bed, that very brief argument with Tsukishima when they were training in Tokyo…

And now.

He had only just finished shouting, but his throat already felt sore. Your body stiffened, lips quivering while you fought back angry tears. You shook your head and turned on your heel; the only sounds that followed were your shoes on the tiles and the door to the apartment slamming shut.

Yamaguchi waited an hour alone in silence, trying to suppress the replay of your argument over and over again in his head to settle down. In the second hour, when he started to imagine how differently this all could have unfolded, he washed his face. The soap smelled like citrus and lavender, and the scent filled him instantly with a pang of regret; you bought him that soap to comfort him.

How many times had he confronted himself in front of the bathroom mirror like this? He thought back to all the instances that lead him to reflect on himself both physically and mentally. They had all been turning points. In one way or another, those times had been symbols of change, times where he had given birth to new resolve.

This was a turning point. Whether it was good or bad, he couldn’t say, but he knew well enough that he needed to see you at that very moment. It was only when he reached for his phone to see if you had texted him while you were gone that he realized how late it actually was. With the exception of the usual banner, clock, and the photo of you he used as his wallpaper, his lock screen was blank. Yamaguchi let out a heavy breath and called you.

“Hello, this is (L/N) (F/N). Sorry I couldn’t pick up! Leave me a message and I’ll get back to you when I can!”

He tried again with the same results. Part of him knew you were probably just ignoring his calls, but the other part of him trembled at the thought of you being out somewhere late at night.

One more time, he thought, pressing the call button once more. His legs were already moving toward the door no matter the outcome. The third time’s always the charm.

“I’m safe. Please don’t look for me.” Your voice had been soft, but something about it had been so chilling. But the traffic sounds in the background had given away exactly where you were. It had been a few hours since he smiled.

It didn’t take him all that long to get to where you were, only a journey of a few blocks. Sure enough, he found you seated on the bench of a once-used bus stop. Your head was turned away from him. You had been focusing on the streetlight’s reflections on the road, sheen from rain earlier in the day.

“(F/N)!”

You jumped at the sound of his voice calling you, turning your head with wide eyes at his figure running towards you.

“T-tadashi?” you stuttered.

Yamaguchi stopped just before you. Before, he had been so confident in whatever happened next: this was supposed to be a climactic moment, but now that you peered up at him, face twisted in anger once more and on the verge of tears, he felt his pride waver.

No, he told himself. He clenched his fists to muster his strength again, ready to spew something important, dramatic even. Shuddering but ready to speak, he opened his mouth but the words got caught in his throat. You had reached out to grab his sleeve and all the words he had prepared escaped him. Your expression had softened, eyes downcast.

“We’re gonna be okay, right?” you asked. You had said it so quietly but Yamaguchi was sure it was the loudest thing he’d ever heard.

He didn’t know how to answer you.


	4. Sugawara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These scenarios were originally posted on October 28, 2016 to our [tumblr](https://imagine-that-haikyuu.tumblr.com/post/152450025773/scenario-with-tsukki-kuroo-iwai-yams-and-suga). Some edits have been made since then.
> 
> Writer: Rachel Lauren
> 
> Anonymous asked: scenario with tsukki, kuroo, iwai, yams and suga aNGST where they get into a really really heated fight with their s/o and she like storms out and then it starts to get later and later in the day and soon its really dark and v v late and no one can find her and the guys start like lowkey freaking out or just how they would handle the situation? :333 sorry f thats too many characters!

“In your head and you’re dead.”

Suga had known this phrase was meant for performers, advice meant for those who thought too much without feeling when it came to their craft. But he knew better than anyone how easily it could apply to you.

It had only happened a couple of hours ago, but he had already forgotten what the argument was about. Something about a topic in one of your classes that you disagreed about, maybe? It was one of the few times that you had disagreed on something, and it just happened to be something you were particularly passionate about. So much that at the end of the almost-screaming match you had taken off without letting him know where you’d be off to.

The whole thing felt childish to him, especially compared to the quiet panic he faced when he looked for you at your usual spots around campus and failed to find you. When he asked friends if they had seen you recently, they gave him a mocking, “Well, wouldn’t she most likely be with _you_ on a Friday night, Suga?” before getting sheepish at his worried appearance.

Right, it was a Friday night. _He knew better_. Even at this hour, there was only one place you could be. He hopped on the next shuttle bus from campus into the town’s shopping center and made his way to your favorite coffee spot.

It wasn’t a particularly celebrated place thanks to its somewhat over-priced selection, but it was still popular with a lot of students on campus, especially the creatives. Every Friday night until midnight they had amateur poetry night, and every Friday night you came to immerse yourself in other people for a while. You didn’t read or write any yourself, but he remembered distinctly that you had an affinity for the soft, somewhat monotonous way that poets often read aloud in. The Poetry Voice, as you had called it.

The bell on the door jingled as he entered, but no one seemed to notice his entrance aside from the baristas behind the counter. They nodded and offered him a quiet, “Welcome” as if to not disturb the poet on the stage. Sure enough, you were seated at your usual booth and fixated on the performer, oblivious to your boyfriend’s presence.

Suga felt relief flood over him, but at the same time he wasn’t sure how to approach you. He could scold you well enough right there on the spot for making him worry, and maybe embarrass you in front of all those people, but what purpose would that serve? How would that remedy the situation? The last thing he wanted to do was make a spectacle of something that was meant to be intimate in the first place.

Instead, he ordered a decaf coffee with milk and settled into a booth close to the door. For now, it was just enough for him to know that you were safe. He took a sip of his beverage and looked to you again. Your eyes were on the poet, but they had that far-off look in them, face not reacting to the emotions that the piece conveyed; words were reaching your ears but you weren’t processing them. It wasn’t obvious at first; everyone else seemed to be entranced by the poet’s voice as well, but only when they finished up and the others in the shop started applauding were you shaken from your reverie and you gave a half-hearted applause as well.

In your head and you’re dead, Suga repeated to himself while taking another sip. He pulled the cup away from his lips, concentrating on the tan droplet that had splashed out onto the lid. His chest tightened at his next thought.

But I’m the one who put her there.


	5. Tsukishima

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scenario was originally posted on November 10, 2016 to our [tumblr](https://imagine-that-haikyuu.tumblr.com/post/153022179853/okay-hi-angst-anon-here-i-just-ewanted-to-say). Some edits have been made since then.
> 
> Writer: Rachel Lauren
> 
> Anonymous asked: okay hi angst anon here i just ewanted to say thanku for the request! i havent eve nread it yet but i got so excited at just seeing it on ur blog and im so read yto read it i am s o re ady thankyou sososososos mucH! AND YEAH IF U WERE ABLE TO DO TSUKKI MAYBE AS WELL AS AN INDIVIDUAL THT WOULD BE AMAZING TOO BUT HTANKU SO MUCH I LOVE YOU AND IM GONNA GO READ IT NOW OKAY BYE HAVE A LOVELY DAY

Maybe he had been inconsiderate of your feelings earlier today, but that didn’t mean you had to go and be inconsiderate right back.

Especially not when you had to get parents involved in this.

Tsukishima wasn’t too concerned when you stormed out, nor when you didn’t come back even when night fell. You weren’t a little kid anymore; you could take care of yourself. But as the house phone rang, and his mother conversed worriedly with the person on the other line, he felt that small twinge of irritation.

“No, (F/N)’s not here now,” his mother replied. “She was over earlier, but she left a few hours ago… She’s not answering her phone either?”

He sighed and stood up from his seat on the couch. He already knew that she was going to ask him to go look for you. A bad idea considering that he was the catalyst for this whole situation in the first place, and he was—without a doubt—the last person that you wanted to see. Not his mom knew about the argument, considering she wasn’t home then and Tsukishima never bothered to mention it. But given his reaction to the request, she had to have inferred something was wrong.

Tsukishima understood it was stupid of him to try—your mother had made it clear that you were unreachable—but he sent you a text anyway as he left the house. It was a simple, “Where are you?”. Nothing to indicate the bad blood still boiling or the lingering hostility (mostly already placed with annoyance). Almost immediately and much to his surprise, you responded.

_From: (L/N) (F/N)  
_ _To: Tsukishima Kei  
_ _Sent: 8:31 PM  
_ _Message: None of your business._

He scoffed at the curt reply and began typing out one of his own.

_From: Tsukishima Kei  
_ _To: (L/N) (F/N)  
_ _Sent: 8:32 PM  
_ _Message: Your mom’s worried._

_From: (L/N) (F/N)  
_ _To: Tsukishima Kei_  
_Sent: 8:32 PM  
_ _Message: Don’t care._

He knew that you could be cold when you were pissed off, but this was uncalled for. At least you were safe; he gathered as much for the fact that you replied to his messages. The least you could do was tell your parents so he could go home instead of wandering aimlessly around town searching for you. Tsukishima was just about to turn back around and head home anyway, show his mom your texts so she could let your mother know, but even he knew that anything less than bringing you back home safely would not suffice.

When you failed to turn up at any of the places he guessed you might have been hiding at, he felt his aggravation with you rise even further.

Then he remembered the place.

It had been during a date when you showed him, one of your first dates actually. The two of you had opted to walk around the park not far from school. When you came to a quieter, somewhat isolated section, you pointed out the aging stone bridge that you would have to pass under further along the path. You called it your “spot”: you would go there when troubled and sit under the small bridge, admire the mural that children from a local elementary school painted along the one of the walls each spring. It was the perfect place to sit and reflect—according to you—since few people seemed to come to this part of the park. 

There. She’s probably there, Tsukishima thought.

He had been sure his pace was normal, but the fact that he was panting with each step indicated otherwise. If you had been with him, you would have chastised him for walking too fast because there was no way you could keep up with his long stride. Then again, the whole reason he was in this situation in the first place was because you weren’t.

And sure enough, you were there, seated with your back against the stone wall. With shut eyes and legs held close, you breathed evenly. For the first time since that afternoon, Tsukishima felt the tension in his body ease. He hadn’t realized that he had been tense at all.

Maybe it was because he really had been worried, but it just wasn’t in his nature to let it get to his head so much that it showed. Maybe it was because it had been a while since he’d see you look so peaceful. Or maybe it was due to the fact that the headphones he had given you as a birthday gift were placed over your ears. There was a good chance you were just using them because they were the only pair you had, and he didn’t feel the need to overthink that one.

Still, Tsukishima couldn’t bring himself to approach you and disturb you in your meditation. It would be cumbersome to try and get you to go home now: even if you didn’t want to talk about what happened earlier with him, —he really didn’t either—you would still refuse to go home the time being, especially by his side. At least it wouldn’t be a loud, kicking and screaming, tantrum-like refusal. That just wouldn’t be you.

No, that conversation could wait until the both of you were ready. For now, he would go home and tell your parents that you were fine, but that he couldn’t convince you to walk back with him. You’d be home later. He knew that much.

Tsukishima turned on his heel and walked back down the path, just missing you slowly open your eyes and turn your attention to him. You watched in silence, unmoving, as the one person you wanted to see in that moment gradually become just a shrinking figure in the dark distance.


End file.
